Exchange
by MistressSilver555
Summary: In an unexplicable act of magic, Harry and Draco switch bodies and become one another. Harry must travel to Malfoy Manor to reverse the process. But there he finds unexpected love from one and a dark secret from another. [Warning: MxM SLASH & INCEST]
1. Expect the Unexpected

**Title:** Exchange

**Author:** Mistress Silver

**Pairings(s):** Harry/Draco/Lucius

**Warning:** The following piece is rated R (for later chapters). It contains SLASH, which is homosexual relationships, so if you are offended by that or are not of legal age in your area then please click the back button on your browser and find yourself something else. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated but flames will be mocked and ignored. [Beginning of fic is a slight spin-off of 'Freaky Friday'.]

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, names and all related indicia are property of J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them all for a bit and am not making a cent off this. I'm sure Rowling won't mind, it anything she will be (should be) flattered that people like her books enough to write pieces of their own about them.

CHAPTER 1 – Expect The Unexpected

Harry Potter looked around the Common Room with a sigh. Another year of Hogwarts at its end. Once the June exams were over, there was only a week or so until he had to go back home. If you could ever call a place where everybody could not stand you a home. He looked at his two best friends beside him. Hermione Granger was leafing through a giant book called _Ancient Runes for Dummies_, trying to find some sort of detail she forgot to mention in her 11 rolls of study parchments. Ron Weasley was frantically trying to memorize all the ingredients for an Invisibility Solution, which Seamus Finnigan said he would be tested on in the Potions exam. The rest of the Common Room was packed with students in groups of two and three, trying to cram last minute reading and studying before their exams.

Harry let out a sigh. Hard as he tried he simply could not concentrate when all his thoughts were on how much he did not want summer vacation to come. He would do anything to remain at Hogwarts. He would even take _two_ Potions exams! Even Professor Snape seemed better than the Dursleys at the moment. With another sigh he cast his eyes on the Herbology parchment before him and tried to read it.

* * *

Draco Malfoy cracked a porcelain smile when Crabbe and Goyle helped each other finish a joke about how poor the Weasleys were. In truth he was in no mood to smile, even at the usual wisecracks that he loved to make himself, because summer vacation was only a few weeks away and he was dreading it with every fiber of his being. He loved his family, really, he just could not stand them. One of them at least. Draco shuddered thinking of his father, Lucius Malfoy. He tried to avoid that man even in his thoughts. An unwanted memory appeared in his mind; Draco was ten years old, eleven soon. He had just received a letter of acceptance from the Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. His father decided to take him to Diagon Alley to buy all his supplies immediately. On their way home, in the carriage, Draco began to play with his wand – swishing it around testily and saying random words. Lucius grabbed his waving hand in stern amusement. Draco subsided instantly, fearing being reprimanded, but instead his father proceeded in telling him how to hold his wand properly. He took the wand-holding hand in one palm, and slowly wrapped around Draco's frail waist with the other. At first the embrace was innocently awkward, but it became fully uncomfortable once Lucius allowed his free hand to travel to the inside of Draco's thigh.

Draco forced the memory out of his mind before it progressed and flashed another fake grin and a joke someone cracked. He would rather have to live with a Gryffindor for the rest of his life. Even, say, Potter seemed better than his father at the moment.

* * *

The exams passed. So did the remainder of the school year. It was the very last day before summer vacation and everyone was packing their things. Both Harry and Draco were putting their clothes away with an intensifying sense of dread. Harry was closing his owl Hedwig's cage, thinking how Mr. Dursley was going to complain about its making noise again. Draco was putting his Quidditch uniform into his trunk trying not to think about his father's unnatural "welcome home" greetings. Suddenly Harry plopped on his bed and Draco sank onto his. They both stared into space. They both sighed. And they both uttered, "I really wish I did not have to go home." A brilliant flash exploded at their foreheads and they were knocked unconscious on their beds.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes with a start and winced. He had a splitting headache. Sitting up slowly he rubbed his forehead and looked around for his glasses. He suddenly realized he did not need them because his vision was unexpectedly flawless. Only then did he take in the odd appearance of his room. It was all green, with silver snakes imprinted here and there. He looked down at his bedspread – green. He noticed the neatly folded Quidditch robes before him – green, and with a Slytherin logo no less! Harry suddenly felt panicky. What on earth happened? One minute he was sitting on his bed, wishing he never had to see his "home" again, and the next he was in the Slytherin dormitories!

"I've got to get out of here," he muttered standing up. Spotting the door he made for it, but caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror on the wall. He froze and backtracked. Then slowly turned and looked into the mirror. At him stared the absolutely astonished reflection of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes groggily as someone shook him awake.

"Lemme 'lone," he mumbled and turned over. However he was instantly shaken again. He waved an irritated hand without opening his eyes. "Go 'way! Head hurts…"

Someone behind him sighed impatiently. "Honestly!" said a vaguely familiar voice and he was roughly grabbed by the shoulder and turned over. "Harry, wake up, the Hogwarts Express is leaving in twenty minutes!"

That got his attention. He popped one eye open and tried focusing on the speaker. It was in vain, however, because all he could see was a brown and black blur. He opened the other eye – no help. Finally he sat up and rubbed both eyes to clear them, but when he stopped his vision only worsened.

"What the bloody hell…" he muttered. Then suddenly his eyes flew open wide and he sprang up from his bed, holding his head frantically, "Bugger! I'm going blind!"

The brown and black blur scoffed, reached over, and put something over his nose and eyes that immediately cleared his vision. Draco blinked at the smug Hermione Granger.

"You're not blind, just stupid," she chuckled. "Now come on, or we'll miss our ride home. Ron's waiting for us in the Common Room, hurry and gather your things." She turned, her billowing hair brushing over his face, and flounced out of the room.

Draco scowled. "Is this a joke or something, I don't wear glasses and I don't talk to mudbloods – the hell's she doing in my room anyway!" he exclaimed and snatched off the glasses but realized that he really could not see past his nose. With a curse he put them back on again and put his hands on his hips, glaring at his bed. It was maroon, with a large, golden lion in the middle of the bedspread. His eyes widened and he looked around him. He was standing in the middle of the Gryffindor Boys' 6th Year Dormitory. A terrifying thought crossed his mind. He looked around frantically for a mirror and when he did not see one he sprinted towards the restroom.

Draco opened the door and gaped at the mirror. With a drawing breath he opened his mouth. A horror-stricken Harry Potter reflected his scream.

* * *

Harry stumbled down the hallway in a dumbfounded stupor. Crabbe and Goyle were on either side of him, carrying his belongings – or Draco's, rather.

_How could this have happened_, he thought. _And worse off, what am I going to do about it? I can't go to Malfoy Manor because I'm sure as hell not a Malfoy. But who's gonna believe me with the way I look?_ He asked himself question after unanswered question until a bellow broke into his thoughts.

"POTTER!!!"

Harry stopped and turned to see and enraged himself storming down the hallway towards him. This was easily the most bewildering thing he has ever seen. Himself came up to him, grabbed him by the collar of his robes, and to Crabbe and Goyle's alarm began to throttle him furiously.

"What did you _do_! Fix it! Fix it NOW!"

Before Harry opened his mouth to speak, Crabbe grabbed Himself roughly from behind and Goyle disengaged his hands. Crabbe held him firmly and Goyle made a fist, preparing to strike with a grim smile.

"No, wait!" Harry cried, grabbing his arm. "Don't hurt me! I mean, him!"

Goyle looked at him in confusion but lowered his fist. Himself tore his arms free, furiously. "Get off me, you big oaf!"

Harry looked at Himself carefully. "Draco?"

"No, it's the Tooth Fairy!" he exploded. "Yes it's Draco, who do you think! Why'd you do it, huh Potter? Jealousy finally got the best of you?!"

"I am _not_ jealous of you!" Harry said angrily. "I don't know what happened with the two of us but it certainly wasn't my fault!"

Draco snorted. "Oh yeah, like I'll believe _that_ for a second – "

"Look, Draco, for once stop blaming everybody but yourself," Harry said sternly. "For all I know you're the one that's been planning this all along."

"What?!" Draco glared at him. "That's ridiculous, why in the hell would I want to be a Potter!"

"Well why in the hell would I want to be a Malfoy!" Harry replied.

Draco scoffed. "Who _wouldn't_ wanna be a Malfoy."

"_I_ wouldn't!" snapped Harry.

Crabbe and Goyle watched them helplessly. If they were normally confused, now they were absolutely stupefied. Potter was yelling at Malfoy and Malfoy was taking it? Even their slow minds registered that there was something bizarre going on.

Draco folded his arms. "Alright, maybe you _didn't_ cause all tis, but what the hell are we going to do now?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Let's go to Dumbledore, he always knows what to do."

Draco made a face. "I wouldn't go to that old git if my life depended on it."

"Well gee," Harry said crossing his arms aswell. "How uncanny that it _does_ at the moment!"

"But as you can see," Draco said. "He's still an old git so – "

"Gentlemen, if you aim to ever get to your families I suggest you get into the train platform now, as the Hogwarts Express leaves in five minutes, " said Professor McGonnagol suddenly appearing beside them.

"But Professor – !"

"No 'buts', Malfoy, go!" she said and walked away briskly.

Draco seemed smug. "Well, guess we won't be getting any help here, come on Crabbe, Goyle." He turned and began to walk out of the school, but hearing no footsteps behind him stopped and turned around. Crabbe and Goyle stared at him dumbfounded. Draco looked at them funny for a moment, then remembered what he looked like and turned to Harry expectantly.

"Well?"

Harry looked confused. "Well what?"

Draco let out an exasperated groan and gestured towards the bodyguards that for the time being were no longer his.

"Oh," Harry said and turned to the two boys awkwardly. "Er…let's go, Crabbe and Goyle…"

The two boys gave him stupid grins and picked up his things. Soon as he started to move they shuffled after him. Harry looked at Draco apprehensively who smirked at him, wrinkling his nose so that Harry's glasses quivered slightly.

"Not used to having real friends, are you, Potter?" he sneered.

Harry snorted. "They're not friends, they're lackeys. And what do you suppose I call Ron and Hermione?"

Draco mockingly put a finger to his chin. "Hmm…Weasel and Mudblood?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry snapped angrily. Crabbe and Goyle gave them funny looks. Soon as they arrived on the platform Harry spotted Ron and Hermione waving to him from one of the compartment windows.

"Harry, over here!" called Ron.

"Hurry! The train's leaving any second now!" added Hermione.

Harry and Draco hurried onto the train. They had just barely flown in through the door when Hogwarts Express blew its horn and began to move. Draco was immediately greeted by Ron and Hermione.

"All right there, Harry?" Ron asked smiling. "We saved us a compartment."

"I didn't think you'd make it," Hermione said her voice full of disproval and relief.

Draco grimaced and turned away from them to face Harry. "I am _not_ sitting with them," he said flatly.

Harry looked at his friends' perplexed faces, then at Crabbe and Goyle, then at Draco. "_I'm_ not sitting with _them_," he said inclining his head towards the two confused, burly boys behind him.

Draco frowned and crossed his arms stubbornly. Completely confused, Ron and Hermione turned to Crabbe and Goyle questioningly but realized it was useless because the two looked even more out of it than usual.

"I think the only thing we can do is sit by ourselves in a separate compartment," said Harry thoughtfully.

Draco snorted. "Aching to be alone with me, eh Potter?" He winked.

Harry blushed in embarrassment but mostly out of anger. "That's not what I meant! Our friends won't sit with us the way we are now and we won't sit with each other's friends, so it makes se – "

"Why don't we just _tell_ our friends what happened?" interrupted Draco.

"Because my friends won't believe me and yours won't understand," Draco scowled at this but Harry continued. "Besides, we don't know exactly what happened ourselves so what is there to tell?"

"Oh fine, fine," Draco said waving an aggravated hand. "Crabbe, Goyle, I'll see you," he said and taking his things walked off to find an empty compartment. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I'll explain everything once I figure it out," he said. "In the meantime you two have a nice summer."

He smiled and held out his arms for a group hug. Ron and Hermione stared at him like he was from another planet. Harry remembered who he looked like and dropped his arms, his smile fading.

"Never mind," he mumbled, took his things from Crabbe and Goyle, and went after Draco as four pairs of utterly bewildered eyes stared after him.


	2. Adaptations

**Title:** Exchange

**Author:** Mistress Silver

**Pairings(s):** Harry/Draco/Lucius

**Warning:** The following piece is rated R (for later chapters). It contains SLASH, which is homosexual relationships, so if you are offended by that or are not of legal age in your area then please click the back button on your browser and find yourself something else. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated but flames will be mocked and ignored.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, names and all related indicia are property of J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them all for a bit and am not making a cent off this. I'm sure Rowling won't mind, it anything she will be (should be) flattered that people like her books enough to write pieces of their own about them. 

CHAPTER 2 – Adaptations

For the third time in the past half hour Draco let out a mournful sigh.

"Will you stop it already?" snapped Harry. "It's not exactly a picnic for me to ride with you all the way home either."

"Speaking of which," Draco said in a serious tone. "Whose homes are we going to go _to_…"

Harry looked at him. 'Well…actually, I…I've no idea…"

There was a pause of silence broken only by the speeding wheels of the train.

"Our own," Draco said suddenly, looking out the window. "We'll just explain to our families what happened and they'll help us figure out what to do."

"Maybe _yours_ will…" Harry muttered. "It won't work."

"Why on earth not?"

"Because_ my_ family consists of Wizard-hating Muggles," Harry said. "If I show up at their doorstep looking like this and telling them _that_, they'll probably put me away in a mental institution. Or you, technically."

"They can't do that!" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh, they can," Harry sighed. "And will most likely be all the happier for it."

Draco bit his lip and a small line of worry appeared between his eyebrows. Harry, studying his face, realized it must have made himself look cute when he did that. Then looked away, suddenly feeling perverted.

Suddenly Draco looked grave. "We'll both go to _my_ house."

Harry gaped at him. "W-What?"

Draco faced him. "My father will understand. He's a real bastard, but at least he'll try to fix this. Besides," his face took on his usual sneer. "I want to make sure my body's safe and sound."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't know if my Aunt and Uncle will let me…"

Draco snorted. "My father is one of the most powerful people in the country, they will do whatever he tells them to."

Harry arched one eyebrow. "Is he as much of an ass as you are?"

Draco shrugged and surprised Harry with his answer, "He's more than just that and none of it is good. He really is such a bastard…" His eyes glazed over as he absently stared out the window. Harry looked at him thoughtfully and didn't reply.

"Anyway," Draco seemed to snap out of his trance and put on a smirk again. "Your Aunt and Uncle will do as told. Besides, if they hate you as much as you say they do, then they won't mind being rid of you for a while, now will they?"

Harry shifted in his seat. Much as he hated the Dursleys he was not exactly keen on staying with the Malfoys either.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Draco snorted. "Afraid my father will bite your head off while you're sleeping?"

"No," Harry said evenly.

The lady with the candy cart peeked her cheery face into the compartment. "Anything you like, boys?"

Harry shook his head. Draco bought a pack of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and some Chocolate Frogs. The lady smiled and murmured something about Harry always having had a sweet tooth on her way out. Draco opened the jellybean packet and held it out to Harry. Harry stared at is as if it was a serpent ready to strike at him.

Draco sniggered. "I didn't poison them, Potter, have a couple."

Harry took a small bit and muttered an awkward thank you. Draco went through a few, came upon a vomit flavoured one, and spat it on the floor.

"Don't do that," frowned Harry.

"Um, why?"

"Because it isn't nice and because you shouldn't litter," Harry explained as he would to a child.

"Who are you to tell me what to do, Potter, you aren't my father!" Draco snapped. Then he looked back out the window and his expression softened. "Thankfully…" he added under his breath.

Harry shook his head. "You are _so_ odd…"

* * *

The Hogwarts Express arrived on the dot, per usual. Harry and Draco left immediately so that their friends could not follow them to ask questions. They hurriedly made their way onto the Muggle platform and exited the station. On the opposite side of the station's entrance stood a large, handsome carriage. Two horses, both black, in silver reins, were pulling it. The windows were shut with black and silver drapes. Harry looked at Draco, who suddenly looked very grim.

"There's our ride," he said softly. "Come on…"

Harry followed him across the street, avoiding the eyes of curious Muggles who quickly linked them with the mysterious carriage. Before Draco even raised his hand to knock on the door, it swung open. Out stepped Lucius Malfoy, in all his menacing glory. He folded his leather-gloved hands in front of him and looked down at Draco with silver slits.

"Hello, father – "

"Father?" Lucius sneered. "You can only _dream_, Mr. Potter."

"No, father," Draco said evenly. "It's me, Draco. _That's_ Potter," he said inclining his head to Himself standing beside him. "We have somehow switched bodies and don't know how to switch back. I took Potter with me thinking you might be able to help."

Lucius nodded and his face broke into a pained smile. "Ah. Well. In that case, best be on our way then." He put one gloved hand on Draco's shoulder and he flinched at the touch. "After you."

Draco climbed into the carriage swiftly and sat as far at the other end of it as possible. To his vast relief Harry climbed in after him and settled in the middle of the carriage seat beside him. Lucius sat at the other end and shut the door. The carriage began to move. It was very warm inside, almost stifling. Harry pulled at his shirt collar slightly to loosen it. Lucius reached over and undid the top few couple of buttons of his shirt. Harry gaped at him with a mix of shock and resentment.

"It's rude to stare, Draco."

"Harry."

"Of course," Lucius said tightly.

Draco looked at them with calculating eyes. _If he'll be going at Harry now because he looks like me,_ he thought. _Maybe he'll leave _me _alone…_ Draco suppressed a secret smile of joy._ Sorry, Potter, don't take it personally. I just need some relief for once…_

* * *

Though Harry would never admit it, when they arrived, Malfoy Manor took his breath away. It was so large that it seemed almost as big as Hogwarts. His eyes grew wide as he took in the castle. Enormous, with fluttering flags of black and silver at the tops of the towers, large ornately framed windows, beautifully carved doors. There was a tall, black, metal fence surrounding the thirty-something acres of land, most of which were behind the castle with a gorgeous lake.

Draco nudged Harry, snapping him out of his awe. "Come along now, Potter, save some gaping for the inside." He smirked and followed Lucius into the Manor. Harry shuffled after him indignantly. "I wasn't gaping…"

But if he was not gaping outside, he certainly was once he entered the castle. The ceilings were unbelievably high with large, crystal chandeliers, thousands of candles upon each one, and marvelous designs. The walls were adorned with sculpted torches and detailed paintings of famous scenes in Wizarding history and wealthy Malfoy ancestors. The floors were polished to a mirror-like perfection and had luxurious furniture scattered among them. Here and there you could spot a house elf, scrambling to its duty.

Draco startled Harry by gently prodding his jaw upwards to close his shocked 'o' of a mouth. "You'll catch flies, Potter," he smirked. Harry blushed and muttered something unintelligible.

Lucius grabbed a passing house elf by the top of its garment. "Take Mr. Potter to one of the guest rooms."

"I'll take him, father," Draco interjected. "Might aswell show him around since he'll be staying here."

Lucius stiffened. "Go ahead then."

The house elf quickly took their things and scurried up the wide, black, marble staircase. Harry and Draco followed him.

"Since when are you so nice to me, Malfoy?" Harry asked once they were out of earshot.

"Since I'll do anything to get away from my father," replied Draco. "Don't get used to it."

"What is up with you and him anyway?" Harry frowned.

"None of your business, Potter," Draco said through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowed.

Harry's frown deepened but he dropped the subject. The house elf led them to a room and opened the door. Harry's amazement renewed as he stepped inside the room that was large enough to be somebody's apartment. The four-poster bed was big enough to fit four people and had burgundy silk drapes with a matching bedspread. To the left was a doorway leading to the loo, which consisted of a porcelain sink, toilet, bathtub, Jacuzzi, and separate shower stall. Across the room from the bed was a wide window overseeing the lake. To the side was a fireplace, surrounded by a small redwood table and two large, plush, also burgundy armchairs. The house elf quickly got to putting Harry's clothes away in the matching redwood armoire by the bed.

Draco plopped into one of the armchairs, as the fireplace ignited itself, and taking the glasses off rubbed his eyes. "Nimbly, get out."

The house elf sprinted out of the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

"I don't know how you stand these things, Potter," Draco said indicating the glasses. "They're annoying as fuck."

Harry shrugged. "You get used to them after ten years, I've been wearing them since I was six."

Draco nodded, then scoffed. "You know, I have such a good blind joke for that one…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Out with it, then," he said crossing his arms. "So that I can make one about your hair."

Instead of saying the joke Draco smiled. "However did we get like this?"

"Like what?" Harry blinked.

"_This_," Draco said raising one hand. "Throwing jokes at each other, insults, hateful stares…where did it all begin?"

"Don't you remember?" Harry asked taking a seat in the armchair next to him. "Our very first day at Hogwarts, year one. You offered your friendship – "

" – and you declined it – "

" – because you were being a rude little git," Harry finished with a smirk.

Draco sighed and his smile became wistful. "But that's just the way I always am, doesn't mean I'm a completely terrible case, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover you know…"

Harry stared at him in astonishment. "Draco…?"

Draco looked up, slightly started at hearing his first name. "What?"

Harry studied his face a moment. He suddenly looked very tired and sad to him. "Nothing…"

Draco nodded and looked into the fire. "Shame the Dark Lord didn't kill you, but at least he got away with your eyesight," he muttered.

"At least my hair isn't attracted to my skull by the metal plate in my head," Harry shot back half-heartedly.

Draco smirked and they both stared into the dying fire in silence.


	3. Unwelcome Return

**Title:** Exchange

**Author:** Mistress Silver

**Pairings(s):** Harry/Draco/Lucius

**Warning:** The following piece is rated R (for later chapters – AND incest). It contains SLASH, which is homosexual relationships, so if you are offended by that or are not of legal age in your area then please click the back button on your browser and find yourself something else. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated but flames will be mocked and ignored.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, names and all related indicia are property of J.K. Rowling. I am just borrowing them all for a bit and am not making a cent off this. I'm sure Rowling won't mind, it anything she will be (should be) flattered that people like her books enough to write pieces of their own about them.

CHAPTER 3 – Unwelcome Return

Harry finished putting the clothes away himself and soon Nimbly the house elf returned to tell him that dinner was served. Having absolutely no idea _where_ it was served, Harry asked Nimbly to take him there.

"Yes, Mr. Draco Malfoy, sir, begging pardon your memory, sir," the house elf stammered bowing.

Harry stifled a smile, once again remembering what he looked like and followed him. They went down the marble staircase and into the vast dining room. It too had a very high, decorated ceiling, with three evenly spaced chandeliers. The walls had a pattern of small sculptures and paintings. In the middle of the black marble floor stood a long table. Only one side of it was occupied, where three plates were set and platters of fragrant food were laid out. Lucius Malfoy sat at the head and Draco sat to his right. Harry took the remaining seat at Lucius's left. Lucius gave him an odd look; it almost seemed approving.

"Nice of you to join us," he said pleasantly. Harry nodded slightly and glanced towards Draco who sad very subdued.

"I had one of my agents look up your condition," Lucius continued taking a sip of wine from his goblet. "Apparently, outside magic can only reverse the process for no more than five weeks. Its permanent fixation…is up to the two of _you_."

Both Harry and Draco looked up at the same time. "How are we supposed to fix it if we don't even know how it happened in the first place?" Draco exclaimed.

Lucius raised one eyebrow. "This kind of magic is called Exchangus. It only occurs when two opposing Wizards say or think something unanimously. That causes them to exchange places with one another until they resolve their differences, when they can return to themselves."

Draco snorted, "Resolve our differences? When we've hated each other since our eyes first met six years ago?"

"Now, now, Draco," Lucius sneered. "Although I can understand your and Mr. Potter's…_conflicts_…I must remind you that in order to return to your own body permanently you and Mr. Potter will have to get along whether you like it or not."

Draco blinked as a sudden thought occurred to him. _The less I get along with Harry, the longer I remain out of my own body, and the longer I have away from my father…_ The thought both pleased and alarmed him. _Am I really that desperate…_ He didn't have a chance to complete his thoughts, however, because Lucius's voice intruded his mind. His father rose and gestured beside him.

"If you please, gentlemen," he said. Harry went to stand in the suggested spot and Draco followed grudgingly. Lucius pointed his wand at them.

"Revarescent," he drawled.

Harry and Draco both felt a prickling sensation, like they were on the verge of losing consciousness. Everything went black for a moment but returned into focus immediately. Harry blinked several times and Draco swayed a little unsteadily.

"Back to normal?" Lucius inquired. They looked at one another, then at him, and nodded. "Good," Lucius smiled in satisfaction. "Now remember, you two have a little over a month until the spell wears off, so get to getting along."

Harry muttered a begrudging word of thanks and Draco looked away, trying to avoid his father's fervent gaze.

* * *

Draco stiffened as he felt cold lips on the back of his neck.

"I've missed you, my little Dragon."

Draco didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He shuddered as unpleasantly familiar arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Father, please…" he swallowed.

"Please what," Lucius purred into his ear and the proceeded to nibble on his earlobe.

"Please…don't…"

Lucius chuckled. "Oh come now, little Dragon, you know you enjoy it," he said suddenly grabbing the boy's crotch and causing him to gasp.

Tears sprang to Draco's eyes. _No, not again…_ Lucius began kissing down his neck. _Please, not again…_ Slowly Lucius unbuttoned the front of his shirt. _Please…_

"…don't," he whispered aloud as his father prodded him towards the bed showering little kisses on his shoulder.

* * *

Harry woke with a start and sat bolt upright in his bed, breathing hard. He had a very disturbing dream. Draco was standing on the balcony of his room, looking at the stars, when his father came up behind him and began to assault him. Then he pushed him inside onto the bed and… Harry shook his head to clear it.

_No way,_ he thought. _Just a sick dream, nothing more._ But he found himself suddenly wondering if Draco was all right. And then he ended up wondering why he cared. It was only Malfoy after all.

"But still…" he muttered aloud to himself. Pushing away the heavy silken covers Harry swung his legs over the edge of the large bed and looked around for a clock. His only light was the moonlight streaming though the windowpanes in warmth less rays. Unsuccessful in finding the time he made his way across the room and cautiously opened the guest room door. The hallway was dark and empty. Occasionally there was a small torch lit for the night traveler. Harry crept out of the room and down the hallway into the general direction of Draco's room. He passed several shut doors until he reached one that was slightly ajar. Seeing a large, carved out 'D' at its top Harry deemed it to be Draco's. Cautiously he allowed himself in and peered towards the bed. It was disheveled but empty. He glanced at the room's only light source, the balcony, whose glass doors were wide open. A cold wind was billowing the embroidered, white curtains. Harry stepped towards them, shivering slightly, as he was barefooted and wearing only pajama pants. He spotted something white and curled up in the corner of the balcony. He gasped when he recognized it to be Draco Malfoy. The wind picked up his gasp and carried it over to Draco who looked up sharply. His platinum, shoulder-length hair glistened in the moonlight as the wind tousled it about. His silver eyes seemed cloudy and distant as tears streamed out of them like two strings of tiny diamonds. And the seat of his matching, white pajama pants had a small, dark red stain that looked very much like blood.

Harry would've thought Draco beautiful if he was not horrified at his current state. Draco's eyes widened in recognition and he looked away, hastily wiping at his eyes. "The hell are you doing here, Potter," he snapped unsuccessfully. Harry approached him as if he was a frightened deer in front of headlights.

"Draco," he called softly. The light-haired boy tried to give him a look of resolve and defiance but the only thing his eyes showed was pain and humiliation. Harry knelt beside him.

"So it _wasn't_ just a dream…"

"What are you muttering about, Potter, get the hell away from me," Draco growled.

"Draco…I saw – "

"I don't _care_ what you saw, and there's definitely nothing to see _here_."

"But I know what your father – "

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Draco cried brokenly holding his palms over his ears and closing his eyes tightly. "Do _not_ talk about my father! Do not fucking talk at all! Just leave me alone!"

Harry set his lips in a hard line. "Fine," he said frowning darkly. "I was only trying to help." He rose and turned to leave.

Draco suddenly felt freezing as the warmth of Harry's body left him. A surge of terror gripped him and he began to shiver uncontrollably, suddenly wishing more than anything not to be left alone. Harry was almost out the balcony door when he heard a whimper behind him.

"Wait…don't go…please…"

Harry froze. Draco Malfoy. Saying please. To _him_. He turned on his heel and looked at the blonde who's eyes were shut painfully and clothes were fluttering around him. Seeing him like this, so vulnerable and shaken, made Harry's heart swell with pity. He walked over to the bundle of white and sat on the cold, stone floor beside him. Some time of uncomfortable silence passed and Harry noticed that Draco began trembling more violently.

"You're freezing," he said softly. The blanket was inside Draco's room. Harry wondered briefly if the blonde would panic if he left him alone to get it. He paused. Then, with firm resolve, he wrapped his arms around the slender, pale body and pulled him close. Draco stiffened and opened his mouth to protest, but Harry's warmth was returning feeling to his sore limbs and he felt oddly…relieved.

Draco thought better of it and closed his mouth. Sleep was rapidly beginning to overtake him and soon enough his head drooped onto Harry's chest. Harry looked down at the blonde's sleeping form. He looked innocent and small and his hair felt soft on Harry's shoulder. Harry regarded his rival with sad helplessness. His words floated back to him…

"_But that's the way I always am, doesn't mean I'm a completely terrible case, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover…_"

"Good night, Draco," Harry whispered into the dying wind.


	4. Awakened Emotions

**Title:** Exchange

**Author:** Mistress Silver

**Pairings(s):** Harry/Draco/Lucius (No threesomes, leave me alone!)

**Warning:** The following piece is rated R (for later chapters – AND incest). It contains SLASH, which is homosexual relationships, so if you are offended by that or are not of legal age in your area then please click the back button on your browser and find yourself something else. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated but flames will be mocked and ignored.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, names and all related indicia are property of J.K. Rowling – only Angelica is mine. I am just borrowing them all for a bit and am not making a cent off this. I'm sure Rowling won't mind, if anything she will be (should be) flattered that people like her books enough to write pieces of their own about them.

CHAPTER 4 – Awakened Emotions

Draco woke up abruptly and looked around. The sky was a deep blue so the sun would be rising fairly soon. He turned his head slightly and met Harry's face. Harry's head was tilted against the balcony railing. His glasses were hanging on his nose crookedly and his lips were slightly parted. With a small smile Draco reached up to brush a stray hair out of Harry's eyes but quickly withdrew his hand.

_What am I doing_…?

He carefully removed Harry's arms from around him and sprang to his feet as if he just escaped the Jaws of Life. He glared at Harry, trying to figure out how he ended up in his archrival's arms, when the events of the night floated back to him. Draco's face softened and he studied the raven-haired boy. Harry looked so angelic when he slept, Draco wondered why he never noticed it before.

_Probably because I was busy yelling at him_, he thought with a smirk. He paused. Then went into his room and returned with a blanket. A small smile tugged at his lips as he draped it over Harry's sleeping form. He had a sudden urge to touch the Gryffindor's lips and see if they were as soft as they looked. Draco frowned and took a step back.

"Damn you, Potter, you mess with me even in your sleep." He turned and, scowling, went back inside the Manor.

* * *

Harry woke up sore in places he didn't even know he had. His first thought was where the hell he was. His second was why he was outside. And his third was, _Where the hell is Draco_?

He scrambled up to his feet, abandoning the blanket on the floor, and ran into the bedroom. Looking around frantically all he saw was a couple of startled house elves who were making the bed.

"Draco…" Harry muttered and ran into the hallway. Not seeing any sign of life he sprinted down the marble stairs.

"Draco?! DRACO!"

"_What_?!" came a reply.

Harry whirled around to stare at a very annoyed, very _wet_, Draco Malfoy.

"Yes? Is something the matter? Or did you just want to see me in a towel?" Draco said mockingly. Harry tore his eyes away from the thin strip of material that was loosely wrapped around the pale boy's abdomen only to be greeted by a smooth tummy, glistening chest, and fair face.

"You can stop drooling any time now," Draco sneered.

Harry snapped out of it. "Don't flatter yourself. And I was looking for you just because I wanted to see if you were all right."

"Why, Potter, didn't know you cared," Draco said falsely batting his eyelashes. "Now can I get back to my shower?"

Harry suddenly turned angry. "Fine, go, I don't know why I care. Next time I have a dream about you getting raped, I'll just turn over and go back to sleep," he snapped and marched upstairs.

Draco blinked after him, a startled expression on his face. _He dreamt about that? So that's how he knew…and then he…_

"Potter, wait," Draco called to him from the bottom of the marble staircase. Harry halted but did not turn around.

"Thanks…for last night…"

By the time Harry realized what Draco said and turned around, he was already gone.

* * *

"Draco."

Draco almost slipped and fell in the bathtub.

"Father!" he cried indignantly and attempted to cover himself up as best as he could with his washcloth.

Lucius chuckled, letting his eyes ravish the lovely sight before him. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, Dragon."

Draco suddenly felt like crying again but fought his tears with anger. "What do you want," he said through gritted teeth.

"Your cousin Angelica is coming over. Your Aunt Bertha has to go on one of her "meetings" so she is leaving her daughter with you for the afternoon."

Draco scowled. "You had to tell me now. _Right_ now."

Lucius grinned wryly. 'Well of course, I couldn't pass up an opportunity like _this_," he said gesturing at Draco's nude form. Draco's eyes flared with silver fury. Lucius chuckled. "I shall see you in a bit," he said with a wink and left.

Draco stared after him for a moment and suddenly began furiously scrubbing every inch of skin that Lucius's filthy gaze touched.

* * *

Harry opened the door and jumped in surprise as a flurry of white flew past him, followed closely by an alarmed Draco Malfoy. Harry heard a gleeful giggle as Draco yelled, "Angelica! Angelica, no – that's not a toy!"

Curiosity mounting, Harry followed the sounds of two voices and shattering glass. Reaching the enormous living room his eyes widened in disbelief. There, in the middle of a broken vase, an upturned table, and two shattered statues, stood Draco trying to wrestle a broom out of the hands of a five-year-old girl who seemed to be immensely amused. Especially when she let go of the broom and Draco fell over backwards, knocking a painting off the wall. The girl clapped, laughing, and turned to Harry. She looked just like Draco, except female. Pale and thin, with sparkling silver eyes. Only difference was her lips stood out with crimson and her platinum hair framed her face in large curls.

Draco got up, dusting himself off, and followed the girl's gaze. "Oh hello, Potter. Have you met my cousin, Angelica?"

Harry was surprised when Draco affectionately patted her head after all the havoc she wrought.

"Er, nice to meet you, Angelica, I'm – "

" – Harry Potter," she said with a giggle.

Harry blinked. "Yes, how – "

"Draco told me," she said playfully.

"Did he now…?"

"Oh yes," Angelica went on, flashing Draco a mischievous glance. "Draco told me all about you. He said that even though you were a real annoying git, sometimes you were nice and caring – "

"_Okay!_ Time to go!" Draco suddenly cut in. He ushered the girl into the kitchen and made the house elves occupy her with some sweets. When he returned he avoided Harry's eyes and his cheeks were tinged pink. He picked up the painting and began hanging it back in place as the grey-haired woman in it glowered at him.

"Well, Potter? Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me with this mess?"

Harry pulled out his wand and muttered a couple of "_Reparos_". Then he went over to help Draco turn over the table. They lifted it together and pushed it back into an upright position. Draco met Harry's eyes.

"Thanks."

"You keep saying that word and I'll get used to hearing it from you," Harry said pointedly. To his surprise Draco chuckled. They started putting everything back on the table.

"So why is the blonde hurricane here?"

"My Aunt is away for the day so she's having us take care of her for the afternoon," said Draco. "I don't mind, I actually like her far more than the _rest_ of my family."

"Even when she's telling all your secrets?"

Draco looked up sharply but Harry was preoccupied with rearranging the porcelain figurines on the table.

"What secrets, Potter?"

"Awe, apparently they weren't true since your tone of voice no longer deems me nice and caring."

"That was just five-year-old babble," Draco said coolly.

"Ah. Well, my mistake then," Harry said getting up. "There we go, all clean."

No sooner did the words leave his mouth when a bang resounded in the kitchen followed by two panicked cries and a high-pitched giggle. Draco signed and turned to Harry who smiled at him.

"Well! Shall we get started on the kitchen then?"

Draco started to laugh.

* * *

"Shh…you'll wake her…"

Draco carefully removed his hand from Angelica's relaxed arms and put the book _The Brave Little Muggle_ on the side table beside her. Harry pulled up the silk covers over her sleeping form and tiptoed away from the bed. Draco followed him, shutting the door behind them as silently as he could.

"You know, she's quite adorable when she's unconscious," Harry said as they walked downstairs to the living room.

Draco chuckled. "Yeah, kinda like you."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Think I'm adorable, do you?"

"No," Draco said quickly. "I just like when you're unconscious."

Harry smirked and sat on the black, leather couch. Draco plopped down next to him and let out a blissful sigh. "I am never having children."

"That's good," Harry said. "I'm sure the world will be relieved to know there won't be any more little Draco's running around."

"Oh please," Draco snorted. "Nothing would scar them more than another Boy Who Lived – you'll pardon the pun."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry chuckled.

"I don't have to, it's _my_ house."

"But _I'm_ the guest."

"But _you're_ a Gryffindor."

"What the hell sense does _that_ make?" Harry gaped at him.

Draco opened his mouth to reply but his brows knit in confusion. "I don't know, actually…"

They looked at each other.

And burst out laughing.

"Don't look now, Malfoy, but I think your friends' stupidity is rubbing off on you!"

"Stuff it, Potter," Draco said and threw a green pillow at him. Harry ducked and retaliated with a red one. For a moment, nobody moved. And then they scrambled over the couch, throwing everything in their path at one another. Once out of ammo, Harry took to drastic measures – he tackled Draco and straddled him, pinning his wrists to the couch.

"Ha!" he said triumphantly. "And not a pillow to throw at me in sight!" He let out a mock cackle and Draco cracked up.

Harry looked at the Slytherin beneath him. His hair was sprawled around his head in a pool of light and his grin reflected in his twinkling, silver eyes. Harry couldn't help himself.

He leaned close and softly kissed his flushed lips.

Draco stared at him in astonishment, and then lifted his head to take Harry's lips back with his own. Harry released his wrists and moved his hands to caress the back of Draco's head, deepening the kiss.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry almost fell off the couch. He and Draco jerked their heads towards the door to be greeted by an infuriated…Lucius Malfoy.

****


	5. Change of Heart

**Title:** Exchange

**Author:** Mistress Silver

**Pairings(s):** Harry/Draco/Lucius (No threesomes, leave me alone!)

**Warning:** The following piece is rated R (for later chapters – AND incest). It contains SLASH, which is homosexual relationships, so if you are offended by that or are not of legal age in your area then please click the back button on your browser and find yourself something else. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated but flames will be mocked and ignored. [Beginning of fic is a slight spin-off of 'Freaky Friday'.]

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, names and all related indicia are property of J.K. Rowling – only Angelica is mine. I am just borrowing them all for a bit and am not making a cent off this. I'm sure Rowling won't mind, if anything she will be (should be) flattered that people like her books enough to write pieces of their own about them.

**A/N:** You guys, I am soooooo sorry for not updating for so long. I was in and out of the hospital for like a month, please forgive me, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Major kudos to all of you for putting up with me. grabs all fans in one enormous crushing hug

CHAPTER 5 – Change of Heart

The silence almost crackled with tension as both boys, frozen in a _very_ compromising position, stared at Lucius as if he was the Dark Lord himself. Harry, seeming to have regained feeling in his limbs, cautiously climbed off Draco, who stood up as well.

"Explain yourselves," Lucius hissed.

Draco looked at his father with cool composure though inside his stomach was performing _Flippendo_. He kept his mouth pressed in a thin line and could not bring himself to say a word. Harry surprised all three of them by speaking first. "It was my fault, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate."

"I was resting, and…and dreaming about somebody…and unconsciously grabbed Draco in my sleep." _Is that the best you can do?_ said a voice inside his head but he conveniently ignored it and kept his eyes on Lucius. Draco gaped at him with a mixture of awe and disbelief.

Lucius's eye twitched. "I see."

He did not say another word, just fixed Harry up with a piercing gaze, and walked out of the room. Harry let out a deep sigh of relief. He turned to Draco who appeared to be rooted to the spot, staring at him.

"Guess I handled _that_ pretty well," Harry said with a small smile. Draco kept looking at him and did not reply. "Draco?"

Harry frowned and reached out a hand to touch Draco's face but the blonde jerked away suddenly and ran away from him, up the black, marble stairs. Harry stared after him in puzzlement wondering if he said or did something wrong.

* * *

Draco's head hit the wall with a sickening smack. He winced in pain and tried to focus his eyes on the angry form of his father. Lucius's face blurred and doubled in his eyes.

"You disappointed me, Little Dragon," Lucius said with lethal calm.

"Father, I – "

Draco was silenced with a slap across the face. He tasted blood and smartly kept his gaze on the floor. _Maybe if I keep quiet he'll go easier on me_, he thought miserably. Lucius grabbed the collar of Draco's shirt and flung him onto his bed, Draco stayed still, not daring to meet his father's flashing eyes. His heart sank as he heard the rustle if fabric and he knew what was coming to him.

"I guess I had not made myself clear the first time." Lucius said removing his shirt. "Either that or you disobeyed me purposefully, which on your part was very foolish – look at me when I am speaking to you!"

Draco obediently lifted his eyes to meet his father's. Lucius's face was pale with deathly calm, but his eyes swirled and shifted in rage.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered. When Draco did not move, he received another slap and hastened to obey. Within moments he lay naked before his father, his clothes in an abandoned pile on the floor beside the bed. Lucius looked him over hungrily and crawled onto the bed straddling Draco's thin, pale form. He claimed his mouth with a rough kiss. Draco lay limp, his mouth and limbs unresisting, for he knew better than that.

"That's right, little Dragon," crooned Lucius. "_This_ is how it should be. You always have and always _will_ belong to _me_." With that he whirled Draco onto his stomach and pried his legs apart with his thighs. Draco jammed his knuckles in his mouth to keep from crying out when Lucius entered him. He rocked back and forth with Lucius's thrusts, each one more painful than the last, and silently cried into the silken pillow.

* * *

Harry tossed and turned restlessly in his bed. He could not sleep, the day's events still fresh in his mind. He kissed Malfoy. He actually _kissed_ Draco Malfoy. And he _enjoyed_ it. But what had happened afterwards? When Lucius caught them Draco fled like a frightened rabbit. Was Lucius going to hurt him? Was he going to do…_that_ again?

Harry got out of bed. The room felt stifling and oppressive. He went out on the balcony. Grateful for the cool night breeze, he leaned on the railing and closed his eyes with a sigh. He found himself vaguely wondering about the Dursleys' expression when they realized that he would not be coming home that summer. They were probably immensely overjoyed…

Suddenly the night was broken by a shrill scream. _Draco_, Harry thought immediately and ran out of the room into the dark hallway. He froze for a moment, listening hard for any more sounds of distress, and his fears were confirmed when another scream resounded from the direction of Draco's room. He ran towards it and burst in through the door. Inside Draco was tossing and turning on his bed, clawing feverishly at the sheets. Harry rushed over and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Draco!"

"No! Father, please!"

"Draco, wake up!"

"Father, please, don't!"

"Draco!!"

"Father!!"

"DRACO!"

Draco's eyes flew open and he bolted upright, swatting at Harry's hands to get out of his grip.

"Draco, calm down, it's me!"

Draco stopped, looking at Harry as if seeing him for the first time in his life.

"Harry…"

Harry nodded and pulled him close to soothe him but Draco tore away from him angrily.

"Your fault! It's all your fucking fault!"

Harry looked at him in bewilderment. "What are you talking about…?"

"Do you know what he did to me!? Do you have any idea what he did to me after you fucking _had_ to kiss me!?"

Harry blinked, not entirely comprehending.

"This!" Draco said ruffling up his hair so that the dried blood was visible on his stained platinum locks. "And this!" he said opening his pajama top revealing scratches and bite marks. "And _this_!" he cried brokenly, pushing off the covers, and revealing the dark bruises on the insides of his thighs. Harry stared at him in horror. He reached out tentatively to calm the blonde, but Draco jerked away.

"Don't touch me! Haven't you done enough damage!?"

Harry studied him. _This_ was Draco Malfoy, not cold and proud and distant, but hurt and ashamed and so very, very human. He suddenly realized he had rather that Draco was the one he knew so well in school and not the broken soul that stared at him right then. Ignoring his protests Harry sat on the bed and grabbed Draco into a powerful embrace. Draco thrashed against him for long moments, but suddenly his body went limp and he sunk into Harry's arms, sobbing.

"It's not fair," he sniffled into Harry's chest. "I wish my father was dead…"

"No you don't," Harry said softly.

Draco felt a pang of regret, remembering that Harry's father was long gone, but he was not like Lucius, and Draco stubbornly kept his wish. Harry stroked his hair soothingly, one arm draped around him, and for once Draco felt safe and protected. He allowed himself to relax, reveling in the soft brush of Harry's fingers.

_Why does this feel so right when he is my enemy…_

* * *

Draco woke up feeling slightly empty. Looking around he realized that Harry was gone. He sat thoughtfully a moment, and sprinted into the bathroom. He appeared minutes later, washed and dressed, in the kitchen. Harry sat at the table, face first in his eggs and bacon.

"'Morning…"

Harry looked up and smiled. "'Morning. Hungry?"

Draco shook his head. "I woke up and you were gone…"

"I didn't want a repeat of last night," Harry said lightly and pulled out a chair. Draco sat in it. Harry began spooning food onto his plate.

"I said I wasn't hungry."

Harry paused. "You need to eat…breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Don't tell me what to do, you're not my father."

Harry stiffened and turned to stare at Draco, who returned his gaze unblinkingly.

"_What_ is your _problem_?"

"Excuse me?" Draco snorted.

"You heard me," Harry said, his voice raising. "You go through shit, I _comfort_ you, and then you act like a bloody git as if nothing has happened! So I ask you this, _what_ is your _problem_!?"

"_You're_ my problem, Potter! Before you came along everything was fine!"

"What!? You're blaming your father's perversion on me!?"

"Yes! He used to ignore me most of the time! Now he either gives me dirty looks or fucks me senseless!"

"Oh come off it!" Harry cried jumping out of his seat. "Your father was a sick son of a bitch long before _I_ came along!"

"Don't call my father a son of a bitch!" Draco yelled rising also.

Harry gaped at him in disbelief. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me? What happened to 'I wish he was dead'!?"

"How _dare_ you!" Draco exclaimed. "You know what, fuck you, Potter, just fuck you!"

He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Harry stared after him, his face a mixture of confusion and anger. Draco made his way downstairs. _It's better this way,_ he tried to convince himself. _It's better if he's not involved. It'll be easier for the both of us_… He thought these words, but did not believe them. Reaching the dungeons he sought out a large statue of a snake.

"Abbrio…"

The snake suddenly came to life and slithered out of the way, revealing a small, wooden door. Draco looked left and right, opened it, and carefully stepped in. The room was small and dark. Torches lined the walls and lit themselves as he entered. The walls were musty, made of stone, and there were no other windows or doors. Inside the room was a single, plush cushion that lined one of the damp corners. It was made of fine, black leather. Draco closed the door carefully and collapsed onto the cushion, sighing deeply.

_I wish Potter was dead_, he thought. _I wish my _father _was dead. _He blinked sleepily. _I wish _I_ was dead_, was his last thought before he lapsed into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Harry looked down at his cold, unfinished breakfast. He no longer had an appetite. He stormed out of the kitchen, leaving the house elves to quickly scamper to clean up his plate. Not really knowing where to go he plopped down on the living room couch. He involuntarily thought of Draco – this was the couch he kissed him on.

_What a git_, he thought angrily. _What a stupid, bloody, ungrateful little git. I can't stand him. Where does he get off acting like that after everything that happened to him._ His features relaxed when he remembered what _had_ happened to Draco. He wondered how long that has been going on, how long he had to suffer and endure his father's abuse.

"But that's still no excuse to talk to people that way!" he said aloud to himself. Harry stood up, feeling restless. Pacing back and forth several times he suddenly stopped. "What if he does have an excuse," he muttered. "What if all that's been happening to him made him lose his sanity…" He plopped back on the couch, lost in thought, when a smooth, cold voice startled him.

"Bored, Mr. Potter?"

Harry jerked his head to find Lucius Malfoy observing him in cool amusement.

"No doubt the lack of snogging my son has considerably cleared your agenda."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't snogging your son, I can't stand him."

"Of course," Lucius snorted. "That's why you were groping him on this very couch."

Harry stood up. "I wasn't groping him. I told you. I was moving in my sleep."

"A likely story."

"I don't go that way," Harry said looking at him in the eyes. "Unlike _some_ people…"

Lucius's eyes flashed dangerously.

"What are you implying, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm not _implying_ anything, _Mr. Malfoy_ – I'm flat out stating it."

Lucius stared. Suddenly his lips curved into a strange smile.

"I would watch my words if I were you," he said pleasantly. "Verbal diarrhea is never any good in the presence of a former Death Eater."

He gave Harry an odd look and left the room. Harry felt a wave of pleasure for getting on his nerves. But the pleasure was immediately followed by a remorseful wonder of the consequences of what he just did…

****


	6. Frustrations

**Title:** Exchange

**Author:** Mistress Silver

**Pairings(s):** Harry/Draco/Lucius (No threesomes, leave me alone!)

**Warning:** The following piece is rated R (for later chapters – AND incest). It contains SLASH, which is homosexual relationships, so if you are offended by that or are not of legal age in your area then please click the back button on your browser and find yourself something else. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated but flames will be mocked and ignored.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, names and all related indicia are property of J.K. Rowling – only Angelica is mine. I am just borrowing them all for a bit and am not making a cent off this. I'm sure Rowling won't mind, if anything she will be (should be) flattered that people like her books enough to write pieces of their own about them.

**A/N:** Once again, ENORMOUS apologies for taking so long to update. I got a job after school now, so I barely have any free time to breathe. And whatever free time I _do_ have, I take to catch up on much needed sleep. But, finally, I managed to squeeze out this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, pathetic of a compensation as it is, and yes I will be continuing this fic. Hugs and kisses! ;

CHAPTER 6 – Frustrations

Draco woke up cold and disoriented. He looked around, blinking through a haze of sleep, trying to figure out where he was. Then remembered, stretched, and rose. He opened the small door and peeked out into the dark hallway. Not a soul. Quietly he exited and closed the door behind him. The snake immediately slithered back where it belonged. Somewhere in the distance a clock chimed five o'clock. Knowing that he had some time before dinner, Draco made his way out towards the lake. The sun was still fairly high in the sky and a soft breeze rustled through the trees. He walked towards the lake, down the narrow, dusty path, and realized that somebody was already there. He froze, thinking it was his father, but then relaxed seeing that the person had dark hair. He walked closer and then stopped again once he realized that it was Potter, and that was equally unwelcomed. He instantly turned around and began walking away but Harry already spotted him.

"Draco!"

Draco kept walking, pretending he didn't hear anything, but Harry caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Draco, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Draco snapped trying to free his arm but Harry held him fast.

"Yes there is, will you stop acting like a git for _one_ second and just _listen_ to me!"

Draco let out and aggravated sigh and turned to him. Now that he had his attention, Harry suddenly seemed less certain of himself.

"I had another run-in with your father a while ago…I thought you should know…"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about…"

Harry cleared his throat. "He made a couple of annoying remarks and I put him in his place."

Draco looked like he was about to explode. "Meaning…?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Basically he made snide remarks about me snogging you so I made some back about him shagging you," Harry blurted out and bit his lower lip.

Draco turned white and his pupils shrank. "You…did…_what_…???"

Harry briefly wished he hadn't left his wand upstairs. Draco began breathing through his nose, his nostrils flaring like an enraged bull, and his fingers clenched and unclenched spasmodically. His left eye began to twitch violently and suddenly his lips formed a twisted smile.

"I'm gonna kill you."

Before Harry had time to react Draco was on top of him, trying to strangle him, and they were rolling in a heap down the hill until they hit the lake with a thunderous splash. Luckily the water was only about knee-deep, as they both would have drowned one another.

"Kill you! I'll _kill_ you!" Draco kept screaming as he pressed on Harry's throat and Harry clawed at his fingers desperately, gasping for air. The fact that his head kept being submerged in and out of the water certainly did not help the situation.

"Draco!" he choked out.

"What!" Draco spat.

"Let…go…!"

"Why should I!" Draco cried, pressing deeper into Harry's throat as he fought for air. "_Why_ the _fuck_ should I, _hmm_? You _know_ what my father will do to me after that, you _know_, so why'd you do it, hmm? Are you as sick as he is? Do you get some kind of twisted pleasure out of a guy being abused by his father!? _Do you spy through my balcony and spank the monkey while he fucks my brains out!? _ Do you!? Hmm!? _Do you!?_"

"Draco!" Harry gasped.

"WHAT!"

"Let…GO…!" Harry wheezed.

Draco gave him a look of disgust and, shoving him into the water, rose to his feet. Harry sat upright, coughing, taking hungry gulps of air and rubbing his throat. Draco got out of the water and plopped on the grass, burying his wet hair in his hands.

"_Merlin_ I hate you…" he muttered.

Harry looked at him and took off his glasses to wipe them dry. He didn't realize that his shirt was just as wet as they were and that he wasn't making any progress. "Incidentally," he said in a slightly breathless voice. "That wasn't it at all. I just wanted to defend you. I wasn't thinking of the consequences when I said all that."

"That's your problem, Potter," Draco said not looking up. "You don't _think_, and other people have to pay for it."

"If it's any consolation," Harry said putting his glasses back on and frowning, realizing he had only made them worse. "I'm truly sorry."

"It isn't," Draco said and lay back on the grass, staring at the drifting clouds. Harry looked at him a moment. Then got to his feet and sloshed out of the water. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his shirt, trousers and socks, and began wringing the water out of them.

"Now is not the best time to be trying to seduce me, Potter."

Harry looked up to see Draco staring at him and blushed slightly. "I'm not trying to seduce you. If I hadn't taken off all these wet clothes I might've caught a cold. Same goes to you, by the way."

"Stop trying to get me naked."

"I'm not!" Harry huffed and went back to wringing out his shirt, muttering "One track mind…" under his breath.

"Stop muttering over there, if anything you should be on your knees begging my forgiveness."

Harry frowned. "I already said I was sorry, I'm not going to beg."

"You bloody well will!" Draco said, sitting up. "It's a small price to pay for what _I'm_ going to have to put up with from now on!"

"You're not going to have to put up with anything," said Harry calmly squeezing out his socks.

"Come again?" Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me," Harry said folding his shirt. "You're not going to have to put up with anything. I'll look after you."

Draco let out a snorted laugh, though the idea intrigued him. "Oh come off it, Potter. What chances do _you_ have against my _father_?"

Harry gave him a look. "If I can take on Voldemort, I can certainly handle a pedophile."

"Please," Draco scoffed. "Just like you to use your fame to make yourself look better – "

"Look," Harry snapped, throwing his clothes on the ground. "If you don't want my help then by all means, go and get ass-raped, but if you do then shut up and let me try my best, understand!?"

Draco subsided, staring at him in disbelief.

"All right then," Harry muttered and picked up his things. "Let's go before you catch your death in those wet clothes."

* * *

"Thank you for dinner, sir, it was delicious as usual," Harry said and got up from the table. Draco quietly rose too.

"Not at all, Mr. Potter," Lucius said looking at Draco intently.

They started from the table and for a moment it looked as if Lucius was about to stop them when suddenly a soft, female voice resounded through the dining hall.

"I'm home everyone!"

Harry and Draco turned around and Lucius rose from his seat to greet Narcissa Malfoy.

Lucius put on a painted smile. "Ah. Welcome home, dear." He gave her a small peck on the cheek. She gave him a cool smile and a polite nod. Then turned to Draco and her smile became genuine.

"Draco, love!"

"Mother," Draco smiled and obliged into her embrace.

"I've missed you so," Narcissa said kissing his head.

Harry watched them, glad to see that there was at least someone in the family who treated Draco normally. Lucius watched the two for a while and then met Harry's eyes. Harry stared at him unblinkingly, his face trumpeting defiance. Lucius scowled and left the room.

* * *

Harry came into Draco's room and sat opposite him in one of the large, plush armchairs. Draco acknowledged his presence with a small nod, not looking up, his brows knitted together in frustration as he struggled to undo a knot in the string that wove around a gift that Narcissa had brought for him.

"Here, let me try," Harry said and took the gift. Draco reclined in the armchair, giving him a smile of thanks.

"Well, looks like you won't really be needing me then," Harry said working at the knot.

Draco blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well your mother's home now, you won't need me to protect you from Lucius."

"Why not?" Draco said quickly.

"Well your mother can do it, can't she?" Harry asked not looking up from his work. " He won't try anything while _she's_ around."

Draco didn't say anything for a moment. Then, "Yes he will…"

Harry looked up. "Well if he does your mother will know, and if not then you can always tell her."

Draco avoided his eyes. "No…I can't…"

Harry stopped untying the knot. "Why not?"

Draco kept quiet.

"Draco," Harry pressed. "Why can't you tell your mother?"

"Because," Draco said and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Father said that if I told her he'd kill her _and_ me…"

Harry stared at him for a moment. Then got up and threw the gift on the armchair.

"That's it," he said making his way to the door. "First thing tomorrow I'm writing to the Ministry of Magic about this."

"No!" Draco cried out in horror. He ran to the door before Harry could reach it, slammed it, and stood in front of it his arms outstretched.

"Draco, move, you have _got_ to tell someone about this!"

"No," Draco shook his head. "You don't understand! They won't do anything to my father at the Ministry because _they all fear him_. My father is richer than Cornelius Fudge himself. He gives a _lot_ of money to him for Ministry funding. They respect him beyond all others. That and they know he is a former Death Eater and most likely capable of anything. If they found out about this they would be too afraid to do anything. And even if one of them stepped forward my father would either have them killed or bribe them into silence. Don't you see? There is no way out of this except to bear it until I finish school and move out on my own."

Harry looked at him quietly, chewing on his lower lip in doubt. Draco grabbed his hand and held it clasped in his, looking at him pleadingly.

"Harry…Harry, please…_please_…don't say anything and simply _help_ me…"

Harry searched his eyes and finally nodded. Draco sighed in relief. Then dropped his hand, realizing what he was doing.

"Fine, then," Harry said and opened the door. "I'll have one of the house elves bring some of my things in here."

Draco looked puzzled. "What for?"

"You want me to look after you don't you? Then I have to have some of my things brought in here – I'm spending the nights with you from now on," Harry said and exited the room, leaving Draco staring after him with his mouth open.


	7. Unnecessary Insomnia

**Title:** Exchange

**Author:** Mistress Silver

**Pairings(s):** Harry/Draco/Lucius (No threesomes, leave me alone!)

**Warning:** The following piece is rated R (for later chapters – AND incest). It contains SLASH, which is homosexual relationships, so if you are offended by that or are not of legal age in your area then please click the back button on your browser and find yourself something else. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated but flames will be mocked and ignored.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, names and all related indicia are property of J.K. Rowling – only Angelica is mine. I am just borrowing them all for a bit and am not making a cent off this. I'm sure Rowling won't mind, if anything she will be (should be) flattered that people like her books enough to write pieces of their own about them.

**A/N:** Look, look! I updated sort of quickly! Go me! XD

CHAPTER 7 – Unnecessary Insomnia

Draco was still standing in the same spot when Harry returned with Nimbly the house elf, carrying his worldly possessions – an extra blanket and his wand. Nimbly quickly went to spread the blanket on one side of Draco's bed and put the wand on the dresser next to it. Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter with you?"

Draco blinked. "You're going to…spend the night with me…?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Harry said. "And don't get any sick ideas!" he quickly added.

To his ultimate surprise, Draco smiled. "Thank you…"

Harry smiled back slightly. "You're welcome."

* * *

"I am _not_ sleeping with that piece of fluff!"

"You're not the one who's sleeping with him, _I_ am!" Draco said hugging his stuffed dragon close to his chest.

"I don't care, I don't want that thing in my bed," Harry said putting both hands on his hips.

"It's _my_ bed," Draco exclaimed. "And he's not a _thing_, he has a name you know, it's Drake the Magic Dragon."

"Why not 'Puff'…" Harry muttered rolling his eyes.

"Why would I call him that?"

"Never mind…look, he is not staying in this bed, either he goes or _I_ do."

Draco's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't…"

Harry crossed his arms with a smirk. "Try me."

Draco pursed his lips into a pout. He looked so adorable that Harry almost gave in.

"Nothing doing. Him or me. Come on."

Draco scowled. "Fine." He walked towards the armchair, muttering under his breath and settled the stuffed animal there. Harry rolled his eyes and climbed into the bed. Draco climbed in after him. Nimbly put out all the candles and oil lamps and left the room, closing the door after him. They laid quietly in the darkness a few moments. A rustle of fabric broke the silence.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Get off of me."

Draco made a muffled sound of protest and only snuggled closer to Harry's back.

"Draco?"

"Mmmph?"

"Get OFF."

"Look, I'm used to having something to curl up to at night. I usually curl up to Drake but you wouldn't let me keep him here so you're the alternative."

Harry made a low growling sound in the back of his throat but let the matter drop.

"I'm sorry! I need something to curl up to…"

"I didn't say you couldn't, so hush."

"But you growled at me, it means you don't want me to."

"I don't care, whatever, just be quiet."

"Why are you trying to shut me up?"

"Because I'm trying to _sleep_, Draco!"

"Stop yelling at me," Draco whimpered.

"I'm not yelling," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Now shut up."

"Yes you are…"

"Shut _up_, Draco!"

"Why are you being so mean to meeeee!"

"Because I'm trying to sleep and you won't shut the fuck up!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"I'M NOT YELLING!"

"I don't need this," Draco complained and crawled away from him. Harry sighed in relief, glad to finally have some peace and quiet. However, he realized that Draco had not just moved away from him but left the bed altogether. With a groan Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked around the room, squinting into the darkness. He did not see Draco anywhere but noticed that the light was on in the bathroom. Sighing, he climbed out of bed and went into it finding Draco to be making himself a bed on the bathroom floor.

"Draco, _what_ are you doing?"

"You were mean to me. I don't have to sleep with you," the blonde said sulkily.

Harry sighed. "Look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, let's just forget all this and go back to bed."

"No," Draco said plopping on the bathroom rug.

Harry groaned inwardly. "Draco, come _on_, don't be so bloody difficult, just _come_ to _bed_."

Draco ripped the shower curtain off its hooks and covered himself with it, turning away from Harry. "See? And now you're calling me difficult. Sorry, don't feel like dealing with your insults, good night."

"Oh for God's sake, Draco, what is the matter with you, why do you have to act like such a baby all the time!"

Draco ignored him, did not stir.

Harry had had enough. "Fine! You want to freeze your arse off sleeping on the floor? Be my guest, but don't come crying to me afterwards!"

He stormed out of the bathroom, slammed the door behind him and climbed back into the large, plush bed, pulling the covers around him angrily. A little time passed and he was just about on the verge of nodding off when he heard noises coming from the bathroom. He tried to ignore them at first, but the sounds persisted and began to sound a lot like sniffling. With an aggravated grunt Harry forced himself to get out of bed and went to open the bathroom door. The light was still on, except Draco was no longer lying in cold disdain but was curled up into a quavering ball, crying softly. Harry's face instantly softened from a scowl to resigned compassion.

"Draco…" he called softly.

"Go away."

"Draco, come on…" Harry squatted down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"You're just like him…"

Harry frowned. "Who?"

"My father…"

"What!?" Harry's eyes widened. "How the _hell_ am I like your _father_!?"

"He used to do that too, lock me in the bathroom and forget about me –"

"Oh _hell_ no!" Harry cut him off, getting to his feet. "First of all, you came here yourself, nobody forced you. Second of all, I tried to make nice with you but no, you had to act like a sniveling little pansy and ignore me. And third of all, how _dare_ you call me your father, the one person I am here SUFFERING LIKE THIS to protect you from!"

Draco rolled over and sat up, glaring at him. "See? You _are_ just like him. Listen to you screaming at me and calling me names, you're no better than he is!"

Harry merely stared at him in disbelief for a second. Then got up and walked out, "Fuck this." He grabbed his wand and toothbrush off the dresser and stormed towards the bedroom door.

Draco quickly scrambled after him, "Wait…Harry!"

He reached him just as he was about to open the door, grabbing the hand he was turning the knob with. Harry gave him the dirtiest look he could muster.

"Don't go…" Draco said meekly.

Harry arched one eyebrow. "After all that crap, you think merely by asking I'm going to stay, just like that? Give me one good reason. One single, bloody, GOOD reason why I should keep putting up with an annoying little git like you. Go on. Just try it."

Draco lowered his gaze onto his hand covering Harry's on the doorknob and swallowed hard.

"Because…I think I love you…"


	8. Puzzle Pieces

**Title:** Exchange

**Author:** Mistress Silver

**Pairings(s):** Harry/Draco/Lucius (No threesomes, leave me alone!)

**Warning:** The following piece is rated R (for later chapters – AND incest). It contains SLASH, which is homosexual relationships, so if you are offended by that or are not of legal age in your area then please click the back button on your browser and find yourself something else. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated but flames will be mocked and ignored.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, names and all related indicia are property of J.K. Rowling – only Angelica is mine. I am just borrowing them all for a bit and am not making a cent off this. I'm sure Rowling won't mind, if anything she will be (should be) flattered that people like her books enough to write pieces of their own about them.

**A/N:** I know, I know. I very unfairly disappeared on you, but I have a good reason! I had to get surgery again, and, well…being in constant pain is not exactly the best of muses. Unless you're writing an angsty, non-con fic… Anyways, I apologize once again and hope you enjoy the new chappie. glomps everyone ;

CHAPTER 8 – Puzzle Pieces

Draco seemed to have realized what he said because his eyes widened and began to dart around the room in a panicked gaze. Harry just stared at him, half-turned, hand frozen to the doorknob, his face a mixture of shock, disbelief and a third emotion that was not quite readable. He slowly disengaged his hand and lowered it, not taking his eyes off Draco, who seemed to suddenly compose himself.

"You…what…?"

Draco fixated his face into an unreadable mask of indifference. "What?"

"What did you just say?" Harry asked gently.

Draco's lips twisted into a smirk. "Nothing important."

"No, you…" Harry narrowed his eyes. "You said…"

"Well I had to say _something_ to get you to stay here," Draco snapped suddenly.

Harry looked confused, as if he was unable to grasp what was really happening at the moment. "But…"

"And it worked, didn't it?" Draco sneered. "Here you stand, touched by my words. Like the noble, soft-hearted Gryffindor that you are." He said the word 'Gryffindor' with the same emphasis as one would say the word 'manure'. Harry continued to blink at him, uncomprehending. Draco snorted and shook his head.

"What a twit. Like feeding a baby. Whatever words come out of my mouth you believe without question. You are so naïve. Like a stray sheep being lead by a shepherd. Honestly. How could you even for a second take into consideration that I, _Draco Malfoy_, would like, let alone love, _you_? What an idiot. So fucking gullible."

Draco started to laugh but the laughter was cut short into a strangled cry when Harry grabbed him by the collar of his pajama top and slammed him, hard, against the wall. For a split second fear crossed the blonde's eyes. He has never seen Harry this angry. He would always be annoyed with him for a small bickering or harsh words, but this – this was real, raw anger in his eyes. First Draco thought he had gone too far this time, then he wondered _why_ Harry was so angry at this particular remark. He licked his lips nervously but kept his expression lethargic. Harry's breath came in warm gasps on his face but he firmly stared into the twin pools of flickering emerald. But just as suddenly as Harry grabbed him, he let go. He did not say a word. Just picked up his things and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Draco let out a breath he did not realize he was holding and slowly sank to the floor.

"Too close this time," he muttered aloud to no one in particular. "It's for the best really, but now I've lost my bodyguard..." He tried to sneer but ended up biting his lip to fight back tears.

* * *

Draco slammed his book shut, rose from the table and went to look for Harry. This could not go on. It has been a week and four days and Harry had not said a single word to him. In fact he had completely ceased to acknowledge his existence altogether. One of the days, when Narcissa went out to visit a friend, Lucius had molested Draco right in the middle of a hallway, and Harry had not even looked at him then. This had to stop. Not just because Draco needed someone to stand in the way of his father's perverse intentions, but because he simply could not stand Harry ignoring him like that. He could not sleep properly. He practically stopped eating. Merlin help him if he could concentrate on _any_ of his homework. He just kept thinking about Harry and the look in his eyes that night when Draco seemingly overstepped his boundaries. And the worst part of it all, was that he could not explain _why_ he felt this way. This was Potter, after all, they had been enemies since the day they both first set foot on Hogwarts five years ago. What was wrong with him?

He found Harry in the owlry, scribbling a letter to Ron and Hermione. He walked over to him quietly and peered over his shoulder.

"…_everything is fine, don't worry, I will tell you all the details when I see you. Meanwhile, send all your letters to Malfoy Manor. Will explain that as well_…"

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Harry beat him to it with his first words in almost two weeks, "I'm busy."

"I know, I just – "

"I'm, _busy_."

"Yes, I can see that, however – "

"Please leave. Right now."

"Harry – "

"Now!"

"No, dammit, I want to talk to you!" Draco said spinning him around by his shoulder. Harry's cold gaze startled him.

"Fine. Talk."

Draco studied his face for a moment. It looked careworn, pale, and his eyes were dark with a nameless emotion.

"I just…wanted to see how you were doing," Draco said and immediately regretted it after seeing the expression on Harry's face. _Oh that's great, Draco, you wander around half the Manor trying to find the man, practically force him to speak to you, and the best you can come up with is a mundane greeting?_ Harry seemed to have been thinking the exact same thing because his eyebrows narrowed and he crossed his arms.

"Did you come all the way over here just to waste my time?"

"No, I really want to know how everything is with you. Sleeping okay? Eating well?" Draco felt like tearing his hair out. _Smooth. Real smooth._

Harry scowled. "Since when do _you_ care? You don't even remotely _like_ me, remember?" He turned around to his letter again but Draco thought he caught a glimpse of hurt in his eyes. He gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look. Harry. This can't go on. You haven't spoken to me in nearly two weeks. We are supposed to be trying to get _along_, not fighting, else we'll _never_ reverse the spell."

"If I recall correctly," Harry said turning to face him. "It is _you_, not I, who has been ensuing nothing but arguments since the day I came here. So who the hell are you preaching to?"

Draco sighed. "Whatever I said, I apologize."

Harry shook his hand off his shoulder. "Bullshit. I don't want to hear it. Now kindly leave me alone."

Draco was beginning to get frustrated. "Look, I said I was sorry, what more do you want me to do?"

"I want you to realize that I am a human being!" Harry exclaimed whirling around abruptly. "I want you to realize that you can't just say that to a person and then just – " he stopped, not seeming to want to go on, and turned away from Draco again. "Just leave me alone. Please. _Please_."

Draco frowned, trying to put the pieces together in his head. What was Harry going on about? Did he mean that last time they spoke, when Draco said that he…

"Harry…"

He did not turn around. He made no response at all, merely scribbled away at his letter.

"Harry, listen to me…"

Harry continued to ignore him.

"Harry, listen, about that night…"

Harry stiffened but resumed to write, even started to write faster, almost frantically.

"About what I said…"

Harry slammed his quill down and turned to yell at Draco to leave him alone but Draco's lips covered his own before he could say anything. He swallowed Harry's surprised moan and plunged his tongue into the Gryffindor's inviting mouth, placing his hands behind his neck. Harry did not have time to think, nor did he even want to, and merely wrapped his arms around the blonde's thin, lithe waist, pulling him close until their hips touched. Draco groaned as his loins collided with Harry's and his pale fingers dived into the brunette's messy hair. Harry began to run a hand beneath the Slytherin's shirt when Draco suddenly pulled away from him, eyes wide and head shaking side to side, and bolted out of the room.

Harry stared after him, his face unreadable, and then fell to his knees on the cobblestone floor, his head hung. He remained motionless for a few seconds. And then the owls' slumber was rudely disrupted by his anguished cry.

"_Dammit_, Malfoy!"


	9. The Beginning of the End

**Title:** Exchange

**Author:** Mistress Silver

**Pairings(s):** Harry/Draco/Lucius (No threesomes!)

**Warning:** The following piece is rated R (for sexual content, adult language and INCEST). It contains SLASH, which is homosexual relationships, so if you are offended by that or are not of legal age in your area then please click the back button on your browser and find yourself something else. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated but flames will be mocked and ignored.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, characters, names and all related indicia are property of J.K. Rowling – only Angelica is mine. I am just borrowing them all for a bit and am not making a cent off this. I'm sure Rowling won't mind, if anything she will be (should be) flattered that people like her books enough to write pieces of their own about them.

**A/N:** I know, I know…I'm sorry. That and deleted my account. For no apparent reason (no, random flamer, my stories are not _that_ graphic to have my entire account deleted and if you don't like my work then simply don't read it). Anyways, I'm back (for now), so enjoy this new, long-awaited chapter (wherever the fans from my old account are…L).

CHAPTER 9 – The Beginning of the End 

Harry spent the next couple of weeks avoiding Draco at all costs. He was done. Finished. Was not going to put up with his bullshit anymore. But at the same time, he was also in quite a bit of a rut. He only had one day left to reverse the spell [and one week before school started up again], else Lucius's temporary fix was going to end and he and Draco would end up in each other's bodies again – and being trapped for all eternity with Mr. Incest was definitely not what Harry had in mind for his future. But what to do about Draco? To say that the blonde was a walking mind-fuck would be an understatement. Never has anybody put Harry through so much emotional damage in so little time, and Harry has been through _a lot_ in his life. The most aggravating part, however, was the fact that no matter how hard he tried to hate him for what he had done, avoid any contact with him, and not think about him in general…he could not. Whatever Harry was doing his mind would simply wander to Draco, the expressions he made when he was angry, the way his eyes lit up when he genuinely laughed, how inviting his lips looked when he pouted – it was madness! Harry was driving himself positively insane between feeling like he was in love with the man and attempting so hard to push the thought out of his mind and return to the bitter hatred he was so accustomed to feeling towards the Slytherin for the past six years. However, it seemed inevitable to eventually have to face him, because if he did not he might as well have said goodbye to his life right then.

With a sigh of resignation Harry put down his quill and left his Potions homework for a later time – he was tired of trying to figure out the complicated ingredients anyway. It was mid-afternoon and the sun randomly peeked out of the blue patches of sky among the cluttered clouds. Harry decided to go see if he could find Draco outside. Walking over to his door lost in thought, he opened it and halted abruptly, startled.

"Hi…"

"Hi…" Harry said, his emerald eyes meeting a pair of silver, apologetic ones.

They stood silently in the doorway, just looking at one another, and Harry studied Draco's face. So exhausted he looked, as if he had not slept or eaten in days and days. Dark circles accented his eyes and he looked even paler and thinner than he normally was. Harry was surprised further when Draco gave him a slight smile.

"Can I come in…?"

"Yeah, sure…" Harry stepped aside to let him pass. The blonde walked past him slowly, as if taking measured steps, and Harry though he saw a bit of a limp in his left leg. He watched him sink into an armchair slowly and awkwardly, wincing slightly as he attempted to make himself somewhat comfortable. All of Harry's previous thoughts seemed to have fled from his mind and closing the door he took a seat in the armchair opposite of Draco's, looking him over, eyebrows knitted in concern. Draco stared at the patterns on the carpet in silence, for a bit, seemingly attempting to gather his thoughts before speaking.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this from me and won't believe me if I say it," he began is a soft voice. "But I'm really, truly, _honestly_ sorry for all the crap I put you through this summer. All the crap I put you through since I _met_ you, actually…"

Harry arched an eyebrow, his mind not registering that _those_ words were coming out of _his_ mouth. Draco noticed and sort of smiled to himself, staring at the floor intently.

"I know. You probably don't believe me. But it is the truth, and I'm not just saying it so you can stick your neck out for me to protect me from my father again. I…" he trailed off for a second and then lifted his gaze to meet Harry's eyes. "I want to make things right…"

Harry looked at him thoughtfully. When Draco lowered his head again Harry reached out and gently nudged his chin back up with his fingertips.

"If you had only come to me like this from the very beginning," he said quietly.

Draco suddenly looked like he was about to cry and a very forceful smile appeared on his lips. "Yeah…it's too late now, isn't it? I figured it was, but…I just wanted to give it a shot, what did I have to lose—"

"No, no," Harry interrupted him. "It's always better late than never." He caressed the side of Draco's face and the blonde leaned into the touch of his warm hand.

"So…you forgive me…?"

Harry studied his face. It looked so hurt and hopeful at the same time. Harry could not help himself - damn it all to hell – he leaned in and very softly kissed his lips. Drawing back he expected the usual shock or disgust, and almost waited for Draco to scream something at him and run out of the room, but the Slytherin did something very surprising. He smiled at Harry and leaned in to give a kiss of his own. Tentative, hesitant at first, running his tongue along the brunette's lips in a silent request for permission to enter his mouth. Harry parted his lips, granting entrance to the blonde's warm, smooth tongue, and grabbing his hips almost bodily lifted him from the armchair and onto his own lap. Draco straddled him, fingers digging into his messy, black hair, worshipping his mouth, face and neck with feathery, passionate kisses. Harry abruptly pulled the blonde closer, their groins colliding, and swallowed the groan that escaped his mouth with a kiss. He began fumbling with the front of Draco's pants, undoing the buttons, unzipping the crotch and Draco let out a gasp when Harry's fingers found his painfully hard member.

"Merlin…" he breathed.

Harry clutched the Slytherin's manhood with one hand and began a slow rhythm, watching his face intently, while slipping his other underneath the seat of Draco's pants. He withdrew his hand momentarily to lick his fingers, lubricating them with his saliva, and slipped them back beneath the cloth finding the blonde's tight sphincter. Draco was holding on to Harry's shoulders, breathing heavily, his eyes shut at the sensation, and dug his nails into the brunette's back with a low groan when Harry penetrated him with one finger, miraculously going deep enough to nudge his prostate in the first shot. He worked in another finger, and another, and timed the thrusts in the back with the caresses in the front, reducing the Slytherin to soft cries of ecstasy.

"Gods, Harry…" he moaned when the raven-haired man added soft, suckling kisses to his neck as well.

Draco nearly went blind with pleasure when he finally reached climax with a cry. He shuddered against Harry as his cock spasmed and released into the Gryffindor's hand and then barely lifted his head, eyes cloudy in the haze of orgasm. Harry lifted his slick, sticky fingers to his lips but Draco took him by the wrist and guided the hand to his own mouth, licking and sucking the fingers clean. Harry reclined back in the armchair and Draco relaxed against him, head on his chest and arms loosely draped around his torso. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde and listened to his breathing slow down and regulate as he began to get drowsy.

"I love you, Harry…" he muttered before slipped into a blissful sleep. Harry felt a wave of content wash over him and he smiled softly, kissing the top of the sleeping man's head.

"I love you, too…"

[**Ahhh…but wait, it is not over…evil cackle**]


End file.
